Martwy (Battle of the Eight Essences)
Martwy is the fourth eldest being in all of existence as well as the youngest of the Higher Primordial Beings and, by extension, the fourth Primordial Being, he's also the first, the strongest and the oldest of the Horsemen of Apocalypse as well as their leader and founder. Martwy represents death in all of existence, his death is divided in three, each incarnated by a Necrosian: Ice (Arthas), Bone (Urzael) and Disease (Thanatos). Backstory Before there was time, before there was anything, there was nothing, nothing but an infinite and eternal void of darkness, known as Chaos, when Asherah appeared, she repelled darkness and Chaos always thought it was a war declaration and an agression, Pandora appeared as Asherah was the first life, as two Primordials can kill an other, Martwy appeared both to reap in case of death and to incarn this possibility. Asherah introduced creation and made seven beings of pure light known as Archangels, Chaos, like Pandora and Martwy, didn't created anything. Chaos attacked Asherah, Martwy saw his younger sister, Wojna, appear and gladly welcomed him in the family. Trag'Oul had four children, known as the Draconic Chiefs, later, other dragons appeared, Trag'Oul was, one day, hungry, making Glod, the third Horseman, appear, like Wojna, Martwy came to Glod, told him who he was and why he existed and, eventually, asked him to join them in his family. When Darkest Offsprings created the Very Old Ones, as the oldest plagues of the physical universe were born, Martwy witnessed his youngest sister, Zaraza, appear and welcomed her into the family like others. Appearance and Personality Martwy's appeareance varies greatly. He can take any shape or form he wants. Most of the time, he appears as a young black-haired man with red eyes, Martwy is always dressed in black clothes. Martwy was said to don't really care about creation other than his own. He greatly loved all his siblings especially Chaos, he is also the least prideful of his siblings (Both Horsemen and Primordial Beings), despite his claims, he really loves creation and not only his own but every life as well, unlike Pandora who hates the Cycle of Life and Death, Martwy loves it, he's also very respectful towards his fellow Primordial Entities such as Archangels or his siblings, he also respects Scarlet due to her being the host of Appolyon, however, his greatest respect is for souls. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Loyal Neutral '''Date of Birth: Beginning of Time Birthplace: '''The Empty '''Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: '''Chaos, Pandora, Asherah, Lesser Primordial Beings, Necrosians, Reapers, Souls, Horsemen, Cycle of Life and Death, the Natural Order, respectuous beings, every single life and fast food '''Dislikes: '''Darkest Offsprings, Ancient Gods and unrespectuous beings '''Eye Color: Red, in human form Hair Color: Black, in human form Hobbies: Reaps and eats fast food Values: '''Cycle of Life and Death '''Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Himself, Horsemen, Pandora and Reapers (Including Necrosians) Previous Affiliation: '''Chaos '''Themes: Main Theme Powers and abilities Tier: 1-A '''(As a Higher Primordial Being, he's stronger than Appolyon, Jesus, Chronos and Choros, Martwy could create an entire Omniverse with a mere hand gesture) '''Name: '''Martwy, Death, the Grim Reaper, Pale Horseman '''Origin: Battle of the Eight Essences Gender: 'Genderless, appears as male '''Age: '''Unapplicable, exists since beginning of time '''Classification: '''Primordial Being of Death '''Powers and abilites: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Death Manipulation, Necromancy, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Telekinesis (Type 2), Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Immortality (Type 5, 8 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Shapeshifting (ideal transformation), Creation (can create anything which is connected to his aspect), Dimensional Travel (Can travel around Omniverse), Soul Manipulation and immunity (Pandora can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 2, As being a conceptual being), Angelic Magic (Type 3), Corruption (Type 3, via life. As death is not always good, Martwy can corrupt someone, even from afar) Aspect Aura (deathly, pale and fear-inducing. Martwy can spreads his aspect around him by his aura), Existence Erasure (As Martwy helped in creation, he can easily erase it), Power Nullification (Via concept manipulation), Power Bestowal (Martwy can grant powers to others), Power Mimicry (Like Chaos, Martwy can use a death variation of a power),' Resistance (To reality warping, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time and conceptual manipulations, existence erasure. Martwy could survive one of his siblings' attack for thousands of years and as a Primordial Being transcends things such as space, time or even existence) 'Attack Potency:' '''Outerverse level '(He can destroy an entire Omniverse) Speed: Omnipresence '(He is anywhere death is) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '(Martwy is the strongest of the Primordials on par with his siblings) 'Striking Strength: Outerversal '(Martwy is the strongest of the Primordials on par with his siblings) 'Durability: Outerverse level '(Martwy could survive Chaos's attack for thousands of years) 'Stamina: Irrelevant (Martwy can never lack of stamina) Range: Irrelevant (Martwy can attack anywhere death is) Standard Equipment: His Scythe Intelligence: Supergenius (Martwy is as clever as Chaos, Pandora or Asherah) Weaknesses: * Life (Martwy's concept is death so he can be weakened if he's in a realm where there's only life) Key: Martwy Feats: ''' *Created Necrosians and Reapers as well as the Veil *Reaped Chaos Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia * Martwy means "death" in polish * All Reapers are Martwy's children ** As Daevites are converted for the most, Angels can be converted from a human soul and as Elementals/Serpentines are Pandora's great-grandchildren, it makes of Martwy the only Higher Primordial Being with the particularity of being the creator of all immortal species of Death Category:Death Users Category:Primordials Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elemental Users Category:Omnipresent